<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kitten Savings by binssseoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546914">The Kitten Savings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binssseoo/pseuds/binssseoo'>binssseoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, camboy kino, ceo wooseok, idk more tags will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binssseoo/pseuds/binssseoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>not only was wooseok rich but he had his priorities straight.</p><p>you know, insurance and bills and groceries.</p><p>oh, and also, the Kitten Savings.</p><p>the savings account under his normal one.</p><p>well, technically, it's a second bank account at a completely different bank that is completely online and under a different name.</p><p>and only had transactions for one site.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. KittenPlays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>not only was wooseok rich but he had his priorities straight.</p><p>you know, insurance and bills and groceries.</p><p>oh, and also, the Kitten Savings.</p><p>the savings account under his normal one.</p><p>well, technically, it's a second bank account at a completely different bank that is completely online and under a different name.</p><p>and only had transactions for one site.</p><p>now, wooseok isnt porn addicted.</p><p>he has an addiction, yes, but to porn? god no.</p><p>porn is so boring in his mind.</p><p>no no, his addiction is to KittenPlays.</p><p>sounds innocent enough, right? just watching cute cat videos or something?</p><p>wrong.</p><p>KittenPlays is a camboy on the site that all those transactions go to.</p><p>and wooseok is the top payer every month.</p><p>and right now, he is blowing a lot on this stream.</p><p>although kino (KittenPlays name) is known for kitten play (obviously) it's rare he actually goes all out.</p><p>and tonight, he is.</p><p>a pink tail sticking out under the matching pink skirt and thigh highs.</p><p>of course wooseok cant see his face but he would love to think that there's a pair of ears to match.</p><p>wooseok is absolutely drooling not even 5 minutes into the livestream over what he is seeing, immediately sending a large tip.</p><p>"why thank you, seok, im glad you like it." comes before a small giggle that makes wooseoks heart absolutely melt.</p><p>the way he knows he must be so much bigger than kino sits in his head hour after hour at work.</p><p>being 6 foot 4 inches tall with wide shoulders and big hands, wooseok is bigger than most people. but kino has to be one of the most petite and small boys he's seen in a long time.</p><p>as kino pulls on his tail and lets out a high mewl, wooseok tips again.</p><p>and he continues to tip for the rest of the stream over every small thing. </p><p>he's glad he puts so much in that account.</p><p>"thank you so much for joining tonight. thank you to our top watchers, master145, delfi449, hongg_83, genderfi7, and of course number one, seok98, i hope i see you all again next week!"</p><p>wooseok closes his laptop and heads straight for the bathroom to clean up, tossing his soiled underwear in the laundry and then pulling on some new ones.</p><p>tomorrow would be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>wooseok was pissed.</p><p>not only did he wake up late, but his favorite coffee shop was out of his favorite brew so he had to go somewhere else he's never been.</p><p>he mumbles to his driver that he will be right back and gets out of the suv, patting down his suit jacket and heading into the coffee shop.</p><p>it was cute, only out of his way by a few minutes, but he was still annoyed as he walks up to the counter looking up at the menu.</p><p>"hello! what can i get for you today?"</p><p>the voice bangs around in his head for a second, because it sounds so familiar and he simply can't place his finger on it.</p><p>he looks down, and then down farther to reach a set of wide brown eyes and silver and blue hair. </p><p>the boy had to be a foot shorter than him and he was absolutely adorable.</p><p>his mind rattles as the voice echos.</p><p>wooseok squints at the name tag.</p><p>hyunggu.</p><p>"um hi… can i just get a large iced americano?"</p><p>"sure! is that all?"</p><p>the voice rattles in his skull, picking at him in the most annoying way.</p><p>"yes. that's all."</p><p>"a name for the order?"</p><p>those brown eyes look up at him and blink a few times and wooseok stares.</p><p>"sir?"</p><p>"shit uh… wooseok."</p><p>"alright wooseok, your coffee will be right out!"</p><p>hyunggu smiles at him and wooseok is sure if smiles emitted light, he would be blind.</p><p>he tries not to stare at the small boy as he waits.</p><p>but something is just nagging his brain.</p><p>"wooseok?"</p><p>said man snaps out of it and heads to get his coffee.</p><p>"here's your americano!"</p><p>wooseok tilts his head and runs his eyes across hyunggu. "have we met before? i feel like you are so familiar to me."</p><p>hyunggus ears go bright red. "um… maybe because you've ordered coffee here before…?"</p><p>"no… no… this is my first time here. you are just so familiar. your voice. you're sure?"</p><p>hyunggu clears his throat and shifts his weight. "yes. i would recognize someone so tall."</p><p>wooseok blinks. "alright. sorry about that. have a nice day."</p><p>in the car on the way to the office, the voice still rattles his brain.</p><p>then something just clicks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>where wooseok and hyunggu get closer and also kino decides to host a contest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey boss. i'm sure your place has it back in stock. going there?"</p><p>"no." wooseok says all too fast. "the place from yesterday."</p><p>"alright." his driver kicks the car into gear and heads off.</p><p>on the drive wooseok mindless bites at his lip, almost praying to see hyunggu there.</p><p>this may be stepping a line but its not like wooseok is going to say "i know why you were familiar, you're my favorite camboy."</p><p>instead, when wooseok walks in and searches, he has another line in mind.</p><p>"hey there, pretty boy. same as yesterday if you remember?"</p><p>hyunggu stares at him wide eyed. "u-um… yes. yes i remember." his ears are red and wooseok fights back a smile.</p><p>he isn't the type to flirt but just this once…</p><p>"its um…. w-wooseok right?"</p><p>"you are correct." </p><p>"alright wooseok your coffee will be right out. on the house today." hyunggu shuffles away awkwardly and immediately leans in to whisper to a coworker and they both glance back at him.</p><p>wooseok shoots a bright smile.</p><p>but instead of hyunggu giving him his coffee it's the coworker.</p><p>"hey you're jung wooseok right? ceo of Jung Arts?"</p><p>"yes." wooseok nods.</p><p>"oh wow. your company is so amazing i love the work you all put out. all the album covers and billboard designs are insane."</p><p>"thank you."</p><p>"sorry i am rambling. here's your coffee. im hui." </p><p>"nice to meet you. give this to hyunggu and keep this for yourself." wooseok pats 2 bills into hui's hand, the man glancing down and then letting his eyes widen at the sum.</p><p>"oh wow thank you."</p><p>"ill see you tomorrow."</p><p>"yes. not me but hyunggu works."</p><p>"great. he's my favorite." wooseok shoots a wink back to hyunggu who was almost definitely listening and receives a blush back.</p><p>he leaves with a smirk to himself, proud he pulled it off.</p><p>being a ceo he should be confident in himself but in reality he is pretty shy. so doing that took a lot of practice last night.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"oh my god he's so hot hyunggu!!"</p><p>"hui hyung stop!!" hyunggu pushes his arm. "he probably does that to every barista to get free coffee.."</p><p>"oh come on. he's known to be really quiet. he definitely thinks you're cute!"</p><p>"we have only met twice and yesterday he said my voice was familiar, it was weird!"</p><p>"maybe he watches you~~" hui wiggles his eyebrows and hyunggu shoves him again.</p><p>"stop hes a professional man he wouldnt watch camboys." hyunggu rolls his eyes.</p><p>"whatever." hui chuckles and they both continue their shifts.</p><p>later that night hyunggu spends time looking into jung wooseok and finds he is very successful and also extremely handsome.</p><p>"oh stop it. dont catch feelings for a ceo. that wouldn't even work."</p><p>but the next day when he sees the tall man open the door, he's already swooning.</p><p>"well hello to you, my favorite barista."</p><p>"how can i be your favorite when you've only gotten coffee from me 3 times?" hyunggu asks.</p><p>"maybe because you are extremely pretty. it's nice to look at you while i wait."</p><p>"you're confident."</p><p>wooseok lets out a laugh that hits hyunggu right in the heart. "i'm really not. i'm putting a lot of effort into this."</p><p>"and why is that?"</p><p>"you're gorgeous. i don't want to make a bad impression."</p><p>"a 100 dollar tip on a free coffee is certainly not a bad impression."</p><p>wooseok shrugs. "still trying my best here."</p><p>hyunggu gives him a warm smile. "if you're trying to make me swoon, its working. i just like tall men."</p><p>wooseok tilts his head. "and why is that?"</p><p>hyunggus face heats up.</p><p>what is he supposed to say? "oh i like being man handled and thrown around by large men so they can fuck me until i cant walk for a week."?</p><p>"it's just a preference."</p><p>wooseok nods. "well lucky for you i like shorties."</p><p>"hey!" hyunggu pouts. "i'm not that short."</p><p>"to me you are."</p><p>"you're holding up the line."</p><p>wooseok waves his hand to dismiss it but steps aside anyway.</p><p>when hyunggu reaches him with his coffee wooseok stops him from walking away. "is there a way i could get your number?"</p><p>"hmm…" hyunggu pretends to think about it. "sure."</p><p>wooseok smiles brightly and pulls out his phone. "awesome. i'll text you later pretty boy."</p><p>hyunggu blushes again as wooseok leaves and then pats his cheeks. "god he's a literal stranger calm down."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>wooseok is in a fantastic mood all day and when he finally gets home he immediately sends a text.</p><p>hey pretty boy :)</p><p>he doesn't expect a response right away but he gets one.</p><p>hey there handsome :))))</p><p>wooseok smiles.</p><p>there is no way he is sleeping tonight.</p><p>and he's right. </p><p>for 4 more hours the two text back and forth, flirting very subtly with each other. </p><p>when the clock hits 1 after a few more hours wooseok says he should go to sleep.</p><p>but instead he lays wide awake and smiles to himself.</p><p>there's no way he could ever tell hyunggu that he knows.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>hyunggu sets up his camera and everything else around him, nerves pooling in his stomach.</p><p>he had already told wooseok he wouldn't text much for a few hours as he had been texting the taller man all week now.</p><p>but he's always nervous for his streams.</p><p>although his largest one got the largest amount of views up to 176k, hyunggu still sees himself as a small creator.</p><p>when he finally hits start his demeanor changes and he greets the viewers that are rolling in.</p><p>"hi everyone! kitty kino is back! how do you feel about today's fit?"</p><p>as always, his biggest tipper, seok98, sends his first tip with the message "absolutely gorgeous kitten."</p><p>"thank you seok," hyunggu giggles.</p><p>instead of pink or pastels as usual, hyunggu went for all black today.</p><p>black fishnets up to mid thigh and black lace panties to match.</p><p>the vibrator he picked was also black. although thin, it was longer and the vibrations had higher settings.</p><p>as he gets started with his prep, making sure to make enough noise to satisfy his viewers and he grins to himself as he hears the tips rolling in.</p><p>"i think i'm ready, have i been good enough to get my reward yet??" hyunggu whines, three fingers deep and bucking his hips, the front of the lace panties already wet.</p><p>he glances to the screen to his left where he can see the comments.</p><p>and of course, seok98 catches his eye.</p><p>"yes kitty. good job. you can have your reward."</p><p>hyunggu blushes and begins to pour more lube over his hand and the hard plastic.</p><p>when it finally enters him he lets out a long moan and his thighs twitch.</p><p>he makes sure his legs are spread wide and that the way he's sitting up on his knees like this that the camera can see everything.</p><p>his thighs tremble as he gradually turns up the vibrations and pumps the toy in and out slowly.</p><p>"please please please let me go faster -!! a-ahh!" hyunggu jerks when he finally grazes his prostate.</p><p>the tips roll in and he glances to see mostly yes, telling him to go faster.</p><p>he amps the vibrations up to nearly the highest making his legs tremble significantly harder and he pumps harder, finally pushing the black lace aside to touch himself.</p><p>after a few more pumps of his dick and a harsh thrust up with the toy, hyunggu is begging his viewers to let him come.</p><p>when he gets all yeses, he lets go with a long moan and he falls back off his knees.</p><p>when he catches his breath, he smiles.</p><p>"alright before i forget, i have a contest for you all. one of you is going to win a stream with me. yes, you heard that right. i'll be having a guest and it will be one of my viewers. all you have to do is follow and sub to my new onlyfans, and comment on my most recent post why you want to be picked. you must live in seoul or somewhere very close. and please read my hard nos for kinks and things in that recent post as i will not be accepting anyone wanting any of that! see you all next week when i will announce the winner! good luck!"</p><p>hyunggu shuts off the stream and immediately opens his onlyfans which is under the same screen name and watches the follows and subs roll in, as well as likes and comments on his recent and only post.</p><p>the first name he sees is seok98.</p><p>his comment is: "i would love to win this contest. not only because i want to just wreck you and make sure you can't walk for days, but so i can praise you and make you feel pretty like you deserve. i live in seoul but i would drive or fly anywhere for you. i have no hard kinks. i simply want to make you feel good :)"</p><p>although rather simple and sweet, his comment mixed with how active and supportive he is, hyunggus heart flips. </p><p>he is tempted to pick him. he might. </p><p>hopefully it wouldn't make any other viewers angry if he does…</p><p>and for the rest of the night, although he looks at the other entries, seok98s sticks in his mind and in the end he knows he will pick him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>meanwhile wooseok sits on his bed, barely thinking about his own release becoming dry on his shirt while he thinks about the possibility of winning this.</p><p>and if he had any doubt before that hyunggu was kino, he had none now.</p><p>there is no doubt that it is.</p><p>but if he wins he can't let hyunggu know that he knew. he has to act surprised.</p><p>because at this point, wooseoks feelings are different towards the smaller man.</p><p>of course he loves the content he releases but he also loves his personality. and this past week of getting to know hyunggu has really pulled his heart strings.</p><p>so for the next week as he texts hyunggu he is giddy and waiting for the next stream.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>hyunggu had decided to wait until the end of the stream to release the winner and boy was that a mistake.</p><p>he had already decided last month that this stream would be rope play. so he had tied himself up and placed a vibrator to his dick for the stream to make it long and drawn out.</p><p>the remote in his hand so he can deny himself and draw it longer.</p><p>the entire time he sat and trembled through the overstimulation he could only think of the end.</p><p>and when he finally let himself come it took him a good 5 minutes to even get out of the ropes.</p><p>he sits down close to the camera, only his hips, thighs and just below his chest seen, and clears his throat.</p><p>"are you ready for the winner?"</p><p>his chat goes crazy.</p><p>he spots the name quick and smiles to himself.</p><p>instead of saying it he had a piece of paper next to the camera and he grabs it, carefully unfolding it to reveal to the camera.</p><p>"congrats to the winner! send me a private message here right after i get off and we can sort details. see you next week!"</p><p>hyunggu quickly shuts off the camera and opens his message requests.</p><p>he sees over 300 sitting there but he waits and within a minute, the familiar username pops up at the top.</p><p>"hey kitten, i see that i have won a prize?"</p><p>hyunggu gulps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the first stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my nsfw twt that i will hopefully be using more @/binsungpresiden</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it had been three days since the winner was picked and hyunggu has talked to the winner and they decided they would meet this week. the day of their first stream, and then their (possible) second stream together would be next week.</p><p>so 3 days from now hyunggu was meeting this stranger.</p><p>who, by the way, seemed extremely hot.</p><p>he shares the same kinks with hyunggu and the same "absolutely not"'s as well.</p><p>they have agreed to a bit of the stream.</p><p>mostly playing around for the first one and if the veiwers liked seeing him, the next stream would be the actual fucking.</p><p>this stream would consist of light bondage.  just of hyunggu letting him tie his wrists behind him.</p><p>then it would be a bit of roleplay.</p><p>not extreme, just that hyunggu had broken a rule and deserved punishment. and that punishment would consist of spanking.</p><p>the number they settled on was 50‐60 although seok98 really heavily suggested 20 or less because hyunggu seemed a little fragile and small to him.</p><p>but hyunggu assured him he had taken worse and been just fine.</p><p>they had a safe word picked out, butterfly, and after the spanking it would be a wide array of marking.</p><p>which hyunggu absolutely adores. and then it would end.</p><p>hyunggu was overly excited for the next 3 days leading up to meeting this stranger.</p><p> </p><p>wooseok was also excited but mostly nervous.</p><p>hes almost sure hyunggu will back out which, wooseok would completely understand, its different with strangers than with a guy you're talking to.</p><p>and wooseok really likes hyunggu. and hr would definitely not mind what they had planned. if hyunggu was still comfortable.</p><p>they set up the meeting at a restaurant and wooseok was there now. tapping his foot and nervously waiting.</p><p>he got here 30 minutes early.</p><p>when hyunggu enters he scans the room and he does spot wooseok and walks right over.</p><p>"hey! what're you doing here? im here for a little meeting."</p><p>"um hey. yeah. so am i."</p><p>they stare at each other and hyunggu blinks slowly.</p><p>wooseok gulps.</p><p>"are-" hyunggus voice cracks. "are you seok98?"</p><p>wooseok nods stiffly.</p><p>"did you know when you met me?"</p><p>"not at first. and no i didn't take you on a date and shit because of this i genuinely like you and honestly im completely surprised i won. god please don't be upset with me i swear on my life it's not like it seems."</p><p>hyunggu clears his throat and adjusts his jacket.</p><p>wooseok is nervous as he watches hyunggu sit, and then call the waiter over to order a bottle of wine.</p><p>"im not angry with you, wooseok." hyunggu offers a smile. "im just surprised. and i believe what you said. really. i do. its just a little awkward knowing that after this dinner…. well you know."</p><p>wooseok lets out a dry laugh. "if you're uncomfortable at all we dont have to. really. i wouldn't be upset at all if you picked someone else."</p><p>"no no! actually…. it makes me more comfortable since you aren't a complete stranger. i was honestly terrified."</p><p>wooseok smiles. "great. are you ready to order?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>the drive back to hyunggus apartment was nerve racking. they drove separate to the restaurant so wooseok just followed hyunggus car.</p><p>wooseoks mouth was incredibly dry.</p><p>he pulls up behind hyunggu on the curb and steps out.</p><p>"ready? we have 30 minutes to prepare." hyunggu pushes his hand through wooseoks arm to rest on his elbow and then they are heading into the building and up the stairs.</p><p>and they did prepare.</p><p>hyunggu was a little shy undressing but he felt better when he turned and wooseok was unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>"okay so i'm going to set it up. the one thing i need you to be cautious of is you can't pull me backwards. it's going to be positioned where it cuts off at my neck and just shows my body. i dont show my face. and you don't either it will be angled down so just your chest and below is showing if that's okay?"</p><p>"yeah that's good." wooseok shrugs his shirt off and hyunggu stares. "do i need my pants off?"</p><p>"whichever way is fine. whatever you are comfortable with."</p><p>hyunggu is going to be starting in panties that will be removed after twenty so he quickly picks a pair of pink ones and heads to the bathroom to change out of his boxers and freshen up.</p><p>meanwhile wooseok picks up the leather cuffs and runs his fingers over them.</p><p>his heart is beating out of his chest.</p><p>he had decided to take his pants off so it wouldn't constrain him.</p><p>and hyunggu comes back in in just panties and plops on the bed.</p><p>he flips onto his stomach and offers wooseok his wrists behind his back which wooseok gently cuffs.</p><p>"alright." hyunggu pushes his ass up a little. wooseoks cock twitches in interest. "when you're ready click that mouse and it'll start."</p><p>and wooseok clicks it.</p><p>after the introduction wooseok adjusts so he has his knees on either side of hyunggus legs.</p><p>he cant resist reaching out and kneading hyunggus ass before giving the first harsh slap. hyunggu jolts and yelps.</p><p>"count. out loud." wooseok grunts low, sticking to character.</p><p>"o-one." </p><p>wooseoks palm comes down again and it makes his cock twitch again to see his hand nearly cover hyunggus whole ass.</p><p>"two-" hyunggu yelps.</p><p>the skin poking out under the panties is already turning pink.</p><p>"nineteen." hyunggu lets out a loud moan and ruts his hips down into the comforter.</p><p>wooseok slaps again, the skin now bright red.</p><p>"lift your hips, now." and wooseok peels the little panties off in one swift move revealing hyunggus pretty ass.</p><p>red and ready to bruise.</p><p>wooseoks palm lands hard and hyunggus hips buck. </p><p>"twenty one." </p><p>wooseoks dick was rock hard now, filling out his boxers and throbbing at the sight in front of him.</p><p>the next few litter the cleft of hyunggus ass and the part that connects his thighs to his butt.</p><p>"f-fuck im going-"</p><p>"don't. you have 25 more."</p><p>10 later hyunggu is whimpering into his pillow and his ass is beat red and a little swollen, already a few bruises blossoming.</p><p>he turns his head to look at wooseok with watery eyes.</p><p>it takes everything in the larger man to not ravage him right now.</p><p>right on the last 5 hyunggu is letting out little sobs.</p><p>and on the last one wooseok flips him over.</p><p>"if you can get through this without cumming ill reward you."</p><p>hyunggu blinks at him.</p><p>this wasn't a part of the deal.</p><p>hyunggu was fully ready to be blue balled and just finish off later in the shower.</p><p>his heart jumps a little as his knees are bent so wooseok can place his mouth on his inner thigh. he looks over and makes eye contact as he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh and sucks it in.</p><p>hyunggu moans high and loud over and over and wooseok liters his thighs with hickies.</p><p>he has been so close to the edge so many times but now he has something to look forward to so he wills the feeling down as wooseok pulls off on the last one. his thighs are littered with hickies that hyunggu will definitely press his fingers into the next few days to bring himself back here.</p><p>"good kitty. i can reward you now."</p><p>wooseoks large hand wraps around hyunggus dick loosely and hyunggus hands grip harder into the sheets and he throws his head back at the stimulation.</p><p>wooseok spits onto his own hand and hyunggus dick and starts rubbing.</p><p>hyunggu squirms, already on the edge at the feeling of wooseoks calloused hand working at him.</p><p>"you can cum whenever you want. you've been such a good kitty." his voice is low and gravely and hyunggus eyes roll back as he comes hard all over his stomach.</p><p>without an outro, hyunggu clicks the stream off and catches his breath.</p><p>"oh my god."</p><p>"im sorry i know we didn't talk about that but i really-"</p><p>"no thats not it!!" hyunggu pants, ass stinging as he shifts to sit up, immediately hissing in pain.</p><p>"shit let me-"</p><p>"wooseok."</p><p>wooseok blinks at him.</p><p>"fuck me. now." </p><p>"but-"</p><p>"shut the fuck up i need your dick in me right now before i explode you are the hottest man i have ever fucking seen and that was the best orgasm i have had in a long time."</p><p>"hyunggu you should rest let me put some lotion on-"</p><p>"at least let me suck you off."</p><p>wooseok clears his throat. "you really don't need to."</p><p>"please?"</p><p>as he says it, hyunggu sinks off the bed and onto his knees in front of wooseok.</p><p>wooseok looks down at him and licks his lips. "okay."</p><p>hyunggu wastes no time digging his fingers into the waistband of wooseoks boxers and ripping them off.</p><p>drool pools in his mouth at the sight of the dick in front of him.</p><p>he reaches out and wraps his hand around it, small in comparison.</p><p>"fucking hell this is going to keep me from walking for a week." hyunggu licks at his head and wooseok grunts.</p><p>"not this week." wooseok growls.</p><p>"god your dick is fucking gorgeous." at that hyunggu wraps his pretty lips around the head.</p><p>wooseoks hand finds its way to hyunggus hair as the smaller boy stretches his mouth to go deeper.</p><p>as he pushes down his tongue laps at the shaft, making the slide easier and making wooseok pant.</p><p>the tip hits his throat and he starts bobbing his head, his hand working the rest.</p><p>wooseok groans loudly and bucks his hips a little making hyunggu gag and his eyes water.</p><p>it doesnt take long for wooseok to get to the edge. "hyunggu stop- im going to come in your mouth if you don't- a-ah!!"</p><p>hyunggu doesn't budge, letting wooseok come directly into his mouth as he sucks hard and then licking up the rest.</p><p>he swallows and then smiles, opening wide.</p><p>"fuck hyunggu."</p><p>hyunggus knees ache as he stands, shaky on his own feet.</p><p>"please let me put lotion on that for you. its really red." wooseok says after he catches his breath.</p><p>"in the drawer," hyunggu sighs, crawling back onto the bed, his stomach sticky as he lays down, feeling his heartbeat in his ass.</p><p>wooseok slides his boxers back on and he grabs the lotion, settling back over hyunggus legs.</p><p>wooseok gently kneads the cold lotion into the reddened skin and hyunggu sighs. </p><p>"god that feels good." </p><p>wooseok hums. "alright." he stands after he finishes rubbing it all in on his ass and thighs.</p><p>"you're leaving?"</p><p>wooseok clears his throat. "should i stay?"</p><p>"please?"</p><p>although it's awkward still, wooseok silently crawls under the blanket with hyunggu.</p><p>he was ready to turn away and fall asleep when hyunggu easily slides into his side and plants his head on wooseoks chest.</p><p>"that was amazing. im not sure if i can wait another week."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this was not edited i apologize</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next morning, hyunggu wakes up first, completely curled up into wooseok.</p><p>he blinks open his eyes into the sunlight coming through the slit in his curtains and lets out a breathy sigh.</p><p>a few minutes later, wooseok stirs awake.</p><p>"morning," his voice is heavy with sleep, gravelly and low.</p><p>"morning i need a shower. wanna join?"</p><p>wooseok turns to him, eyes still half closed. "uh…. yeah if thats okay?"</p><p>"i wouldnt have offered if it wasnt."</p><p>the two get up,hyunggu a lot slower than wooseok.</p><p>"jesus christ." wooseoks hand ghosts over hyunggus ass.</p><p>hyunggu pulls away. "yeah its a little sore."</p><p>"its literally purple. are you sure that was okay? that youre okay?"</p><p>"yeah im just fine. i like it like that."</p><p>hyunggu starts the water and takes off his gross panties and steps in, wooseok following.</p><p>he goes straight into routine, washing himself, lingering on his thighs where the marks are very dark.</p><p>wooseok keeps his distance. </p><p>"here," hyunggu steps aside. "use whatever. it might be a bit girly for you though."</p><p>wooseok steps into the water and hyunggu isnt ashamed as his eyes scan over the tallers broad chest and abs to his vline and happy trail.</p><p>the taller scans the products and opts for the lavender scented shampoo ovrr the fruity ones and quickly washes his hair.</p><p>he steps back, flinging his wet hair off his forehead and lets hyunggu back under the water. "you have more to do. when we are done ill lotion you again before i go."</p><p>"do you have work?"</p><p>"i go in on my own schedule. so no, i dont want to today."</p><p>"then lets get lunch."</p><p>wooseok smiles. "yeah that sounds good."</p><p>after the shower they both get dressed, wooseok having brought spare just in case, and head out since it was already 11.</p><p>wooseok drives them both and picks a cute cafe to have lunch.</p><p>they dont talk much but hyunggu smiles through the aching pain as he sits and eats.</p><p>"i wasnt lying." hyunggu offers when theyre leaving.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"when i said i couldnt wait a whole week."</p><p>wooseok coughs a little. "well you should…. you need a little bit to heal those bruises."</p><p>"maybe i just want you to add even more."</p><p>wooseoks ears go a little pink."we are in public."</p><p>"not for long."</p><p>back at hyunggus, the shorter pulls wooseok back to his bed.</p><p>"add more. here." hyunggu bares his neck for wooseok who watches as hyunggu scoots higher on the bed.</p><p>"are you serious?"</p><p>"yes. i love them. please? no more than this. then you can leave if you want."</p><p>wooseok finally caves and makes his way between hyunggus legs before calculating in his head and then sitting next to him, patting his thighs.</p><p>with a blush, hyunggu straddles his lap.</p><p>wooseok immediately dives into hyunggus neck, nipping and biting, leaving marks on the way.</p><p>hyunggu bucks his hips when he reaches a sensitive spot and wooseok tightens his hold on the smallers waist, keeping him from moving.</p><p>god, hyunggu thinks, i want to kiss him.</p><p>and he almost does when wooseok pulls back, admiring his work and licking his lips.</p><p>but he holds back.</p><p>even though they went on a date, have been talking, and did all of that the night before, they arent together and they barely know each other.</p><p>this is just business.</p><p>wooseok does leave, having some errands to run, leaving hyunggu to press his fingers into the bruises on his thighs all day. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>tomorrow is the day.</p><p>the day hes going to get absolutely railed by wooseok.</p><p>they had planned nothing and hyunggu told wooseok he could do whatever he likes in which the taller responded by asking what his size was.</p><p>the bruises from last week were almost completely gone and hyunggu is praying that wooseok gives him more.</p><p>its 10pm now ans hyunggu takes some benadryl so he can actually sleep.</p><p>the next morning he wakes up at 11 and spends 3 hours cleaning himself and his apartment and setting up.</p><p>wooseok arrives at 7.</p><p>he offers a victorias secret bag to hyunggu.</p><p>"what is this….?"</p><p>"open it." wooseok leans in the doorway to hyunggus bedroom, arms crossed, eyes alight with mischief.</p><p>hyunggu pulls the items out and his eyes widen.</p><p>inside are brand new bright red panties and fishnets to match, a thigh harness and a waist harness.</p><p>hyunggu blushes deeply.</p><p>"for tonight."</p><p>hyunggu coughs a little. "y-yeah thank you."</p><p>"i brought condoms because i didn't know if you had any-"</p><p>"not necessary. im clean. are you?"</p><p>wooseok narrows his eyes. "yes. do you want to go without?"</p><p>hyunggu is already filling out his shorts just thinking about whats going to happen. "yes. please."</p><p>wooseok shrugs. "alright. your body, your rules."</p><p>hyunggu smiles at that. "let me go change into this ill be back then we can start."</p><p>wooseok nods and as hyunggu is gone he strips out of his clothes down to his underwear and waits.</p><p>when hyunggu returns, wooseoks mouth goes dry. "wow you look fucking amazing."</p><p>"yeah but these fishnets go over my ass and everything-"</p><p>"dont worry about that."</p><p>hyunggu looks at his feet, shy. "are you ready…?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>the stream has already been running for nearly an hour and wooseok has only gotten as far as his hips, marking his neck and chest.</p><p>hyunggu was already wrecked, drooling onto the pillow.</p><p>finally wooseok sits up, reaching to the side of the bed and grabbing the small vibrator that was on the floor (where he placed it).</p><p>hyunggu squirms. "n-no i want- please-"</p><p>wooseok flips it on, placing a hand on hyunggus hip and pressing down and then resting the vibrator on hyunggus clothed dick.</p><p>hyunggu bucks his hips.</p><p>wooseok slowly runs it up and down and then stops and presses it into the head, turning it higher.</p><p>hyunggu whines loudly, arching his back. he was already pent up from the past hour and it doesnt take long. "im gonna-"</p><p>"cum for me." wooseok growls, pressing even harder.</p><p>and hyunggu relents, leaving a large wet spot in his panties.</p><p>finally, wooseok strips his underwear and hyunggu licks his lips, still tingling after his orgasm.</p><p>instead of pulling the fishnets off, wooseok loops his fingers through the netting and shreds them open, making hyunggu gasp.</p><p>he rips a large hole from the front to the back and a little down his thighs.</p><p>the panties are lace and wooseok digs his fingers under the waist band and rips them open too, shredding the brand new lingerie he bought himself.</p><p>he was bare in front of wooseok now and the taller opens the lube and warms some up between his fingers.</p><p>"ready?" wooseok asks.</p><p>hyunggu whines. "please."</p><p>wooseoks first finger sinks in slowly and he moves a little to let hyunggu adjust before adding another.</p><p>hyunggu clenches his eyes shut, wooseoks fingers are a lot longer and bigger than his own.</p><p>wooseoks finger flicks his prostate and he lets out a long moan and pants loudly. "please- more-"</p><p>wooseok chuckles, other hand kneading his ass and sinks another finger in. "you might need four. youre so small and tight." and he says the last word he curls his fingers deep, pressing right into hyunggus sweet spot making the smaller squirm and cry out.</p><p>"no- no please-" hyunggu whimpers "im ready. want it- now-"</p><p>wooseok lands a short smack to hyunggus ass before pulling his fingers out. then he rips the fishnets even more, the shredded netting nearly falling off his legs.</p><p>hyunggus hips chase the fingers and he whines.</p><p>the taller chuckles, dripping more lube onto his hand and rubbing himself before wiping the excess on the bed and gripping hyunggus hip again.</p><p>"please!!" hyunggu cries out, pushing his hips back, searching.</p><p>wooseok runs the head of his dick over hyunggus hole slowly and chuckles.</p><p>finally, finally, he lets the head of his dick get sucked in.</p><p>hyunggu throws his head back. "more please more."</p><p>wooseok grips onto his hips with both hands now, pushing in slowly.</p><p>the stretch burns and hyunggu loves it.</p><p>"you're so- deep-" hyunggus eyes roll back when wooseok bottoms out.</p><p>the grip on his hips is bruising as wooseok begins a soft and slow rhythm. </p><p>"faster. fuck-" hyunggu groans, hands flying up to wooseoks chest, nails digging in.</p><p>wooseok picks up speed a little, hips slamming harder, finally hitting the sweet spot making hyunggus eyes water.</p><p>"fuck!" hyunggu groans.</p><p>wooseok picks his hips up off the bed, getting a deeper angle and he slams his hips harder and faster, grunting low in his throat.</p><p>he throws hyunggus legs over his shoulders, leaving the smaller boys arms to fall back on the bed.</p><p>finally, their eyes meet the others, and hyunggus heart beats faster. </p><p>wooseoks head turns and he latches onto hyunggus thigh, giving sharp and fast thrusts, hitting all the right spots.</p><p>tears wet hyunggus cheeks and his second orgasm is nearing already.</p><p>"fuck! harder!! please!!!" hyunggu groans, back arching gorgeously for wooseok, who growls in return and slams his hips hard into the smaller boy.</p><p>hyunggu moans loudly, releasing all over his stomach, panting loudly, biting hard on his lip and tasting blood.</p><p>wooseok slows down a little, "lets switch."</p><p>hyunggu gulps and wooseok drops his trembling legs and scoops him up onto his lap, lining back up and pushing hyunggu down.</p><p>hyunggus legs shake but he plants his feet and gives a few shaky bounces on wooseoks lap.</p><p>wooseok grips hard onto hyunggus small waist with his huge hands and lifts him up, then drops him back down.</p><p>the stimulation almost hurts for him and hyunggu pants loudly, throwing his head back, nails scratching wooseoks back and shoulders.</p><p>wooseok quickly latches onto his neck, biting hard as he angles his hips and starts drilling into him as he lifts and drops hyunggu.</p><p>"god youre so- strong- fuck-" hyunggu hiccups, "fuck! oh my god-"</p><p>wooseok growls into his neck and bites on his collarbone.</p><p>blood springs up as hyunggus nails scratch long lines down wooseoks back.</p><p>"fuck- god youre so tight. youre so fucking beautiful." wooseok groans, snapping his hips up.</p><p>hyunggu moans and grabs wooseoks face. they look at each other before hyunggu dives in.</p><p>the camera can't see as they kiss, heated and sloppy, but it makes hyunggus heart race and his stomach do twists.</p><p>"you're so beautiful." wooseok whispers against his lips. </p><p>hyunggu moans, resting his forehead on wooseoks. "im going to-"</p><p>"go ahead baby." wooseok kisses his lips gently before biting down on hyunggus lower lip.</p><p>hyunggu groans and he comes again, dick spurting pathetically.</p><p>he buries his face in wooseoks shoulder as wooseok continues to drill into him, noises getting louder.</p><p>"fuck can i-"</p><p>"please. please come inside. please." hyunggu whimpers and wooseok curses under his breath, grip even tighter and he thrusts hard, hips flush with hyunggus ass as he comes hard.</p><p>wooseok reaches and clicks the stream off.</p><p>hyunggu doesn't move.</p><p>"hyunggu?" </p><p>"mmm?" </p><p>"are you okay?"</p><p>"yes. i want to stay here."</p><p>"you'll regret that. come on lets get you cleaned up-"</p><p>"no!" hyunggu sits up, wincing as wooseoks softening dick adjusts. "no please. i love warming. please? lets just sleep like this. please."</p><p>wooseok smiles, brushing some hair off of hyunggus forehead. </p><p>neither of them mention the kiss as wooseok carefully adjusts onto his back, letting hyunggu settle in on his chest and then pulling the blanket over them.</p><p>hyunggu falls asleep fast.</p><p>in the morning hyunggu wakes up first and shifts, gasping softly.</p><p>he puts his forehead on wooseoks chest and shifts his hips again, sleepy still.</p><p>wooseok grumbles before his eyes peel open and his hands run up hyunggus back.</p><p>hyunggu inhales sharply.</p><p>"a little needy in the morning?" wooseoks voice is gravely just like last time and hyunggu whines. "thats cute. go ahead."</p><p>at that hyunggu presses his hips back and whimpers as wooseoks dick starts filling out inside him, continuing to swivel his hips.</p><p>when wooseok is filled out completely, hyunggu sits up, the blanket falling off of him as he plants his hands on wooseoks chest.</p><p>wooseoks eyes sparkle as he watches hyunggu start to bounce softly.</p><p>with a little assistance from wooseok, hyunggu is fully bouncing on wooseoks dick in a few minutes, letting out small moans and whimpers.</p><p>"you look gorgeous." wooseok whispers.</p><p>hyunggus face heats up and his hips stutter, already on the edge.</p><p>wooseok gets there too, both of them coming at the same time.</p><p>"shower?" wooseok offers.</p><p>hyunggu pouts. "please?"</p><p>wooseok helps hyunggu up on shaky legs and follows him, smiling as he watches the smaller boy waddle.</p><p>the second the hot water hits hyunggus skin he sighs.</p><p>after he cleans himself off he lets wooseok do the same and as wooseok finishes rinsing off the soap, hyunggu steps up to him and leans into his chest.</p><p>wooseok smiles, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>hyunggu sighs. </p><p>"how are your legs?" wooseok whispers, hands running up and down hyunggus back.</p><p>"shaky. sore. hows your back?"</p><p>"stings." wooseok chuckles. "but i dont mind."</p><p>"neither do i."</p><p>after they get dressed, wooseok leaves with a small goodbye, leaving hyunggu to daydream, touching his lips and thinking about the kiss. </p><p>after a little while he stands, wincing again, and heads to the bathroom.</p><p>he looks at himself in the mirror.</p><p>neck and chest littered with hickies.</p><p>he looks down at himself and spots finger sized bruises around his hips and waist and he nearly keels over.</p><p>it had been a long time since he got some actual good sex. and he was usually fucked and left right after. </p><p>so this felt good on every level.</p><p>hyunggu sighs. he shouldnt catch feelings so easily.</p><p>meanwhile, wooseok had returned home and immediately set up his phone and stripped his shirt.</p><p>he set a timer for the camera and stepped away, turning around.</p><p>he hears it snap and goes to look.</p><p>his back had many long red lines.</p><p>some had bled some were just scratches.</p><p>he smiles.</p><p>he wishes he would have kissed hyunggu again before he left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>